Through The Mirror
by IheartItaly
Summary: Italy's darkness sends Italy to a world behind a mirror known as The Other Side. In this world, Prussia rules. While Italy is trapped there, Shadow Italy tries to kill Germany and Japan. What will happen? Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia:Through The Mirror

Italy put on a dark hat and looked into the mirror. He and Germany were at the uniform shop because Italy accidentally burned Germany's uniform under the hot iron. Italy looked deeper into the mirror. He smiled and put his hands over his hips. He imagined himself as an Italian in brown uniform with the symbol of his flag on his shoulder. A black hat and baggy brown pants.

"I'm a strong country." Italy said to no one in particular. He was mostly speaking out loud to himself. But something strange happened. A figure that looked exactly like him appeared in the mirror. He was what Italy imagined himself to be. He didn't look cheery like him, though, and his eyes were a shade of purple. Italy squinted at the mirror and so did the other him. Italy waved a hand in front of the mirror and the other did the same.

"Hmmm." Italy said to himself, "That's weird. He's dressed like I imagined myself to be if I was strong, but he's different." He looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one noticed or was even looking at the Italian. The other Italy pushed on the mirror and his hand went through to Italy. Italy took a step back as the other Italian pushed all the way out of the mirror.

"Ahh! Free at last." he sighed with relief. Again, Italy looked around to see if anyone was seeing this, "No one can see or hear me, Italy."

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Italy asked, unsure what to think of this strange Italian. The other Italian smiled, and licked his lips.

"You don't recognize me? I'm you. At least, I'm you from The Other Side." He said. Italy stared at him.

"Y-your me? What do you mean by 'The Other Side'?" Italy stammered. The other Italy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, let's just say I'm the strong you. I love everything you hate, and I hate everything you love."

"What do you mean?" Italy said, now starting to freak out. The other Italy walked closer to him while Italy walked backwards, trying to get away from this freak.

"I'm very close to you. Closer than you realize." The other Italy said. Italy backed into the wall. Italy looked back with frantic. He was about to scream.

"Shh, clam down." The other Italy said as he put a finger over Italy's lips, "there is no need to be afraid of me." He leaned closer to Italy and whispered into his ear, "My name is Shadow Italy. I'm you. I'm the darkness inside you. When your happy, I'm upset. And when your sad, I'm happy. What I want most, is to see your heart break into tiny, little shreds. All your hopes and dreams. All your happiness. I hate it! I want it all gone! In it's place will be nothing but sadness and anger." He said. He took Italy into an embrace. Italy was paralyzed. He wasn't sure what to do. Shadow Italy pulled Italy back to the mirror.

"Mind if I take your place?" Shadow Italy said as he turned himself into Italy's blue uniform Italy was wearing. Italy stared at him in shock. Shadow Italy pushed Italy towards the mirror. Italy, no longer paralyzed, grabbed a pillar and refused to let go. Shadow Italy tickled Italy only where he and Germany knew where he was ticklish. Italy's face was pushed up in the mirror and he began to sink into it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Italy screamed trying to break free. But he was pushed all the way through and landed on the floor behind the mirror. Italy heard Shadow Italy chuckle.

"Now while your away, I'm going to kill everything you love! It will all be mine! Just watch as I kill both your friends!"

"Noooo!" Italy cried as he pushed on the mirror, trying to get out, "let me out!"

"Italy, it's time to go. Quit making faces in the mirror." The two Italy's heard Germany say.

"Okay, Commander!" Shadow Italy, who looked more like Italy, said as he saluted the German. He smiled at Italy and chuckled.

"Bye. Enjoy in despair as I take everything you love." He said waving behind him.

"Vhat are you doing, Italy?" Germany said as he saw Shadow Italy. Shadow Italy smiled.

"Nothing. Just waving to the imaginary me." He said.

"No! Germany, that's not me!" Italy said banging on the mirror. Shadow Italy glanced back at him and said in a whisper that only Italy could hear.

"Sorry, but he can't hear you. No one can."

"NOOOOO!" Italy cried as he watched helplessly as Germany and Shadow Italy leave.

When they left, Italy sank to the floor and sobbed. After a moment he looked around to see where he was. It was dark, but Italy could still see his surroundings. It was a dark, purplish area with no walls to what it appeared. The only thing that looked noticeable was the mirror Italy came through. But Italy noticed from far away behind him, was another door. Italy walked over to the door, but it took a while. He looked down at his feet and it looked like he was walking on air, not on the floor. Yet, it felt like the floor. The door looked like it was a white gate with a symbol of Germany's flag. Italy pushed at the door. The door was heavy and hard to push. Italy pushed as hard as he could, and the door began to open. A bright light blinded Italy as he pushed the door open. Italy blocked the light with his hand and looked away. When he could see again, he could see he was in a room. It felt cold and it was dark. The only light was another door that stood in front of him.

"This reminds me of the time when me and Romano were captured by Britain." He said to himself. He heard the door lock click. The door opened and a Germany stepped in.

"Okay, Italy. Enough fun and games. Tell us where you hid Roman Empire's greatest treasure." He said. Italy stared at him.

"Germany? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Don't play dumb with me, Dummcolf. You've been my prisoner for three days strait. Now where is the treasure?" The German said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Italy said.

"I had enough of your fun and games. Tell me, or I'll make you wish you were never captured by the Germans." The German said.

"I don't know what your talking about. Really! True story." Italy said. The German was losing his patience with Italy. He smiled in a way that Italy didn't like.

"Three days of torture and your still fighting. You've got guts, Italian. I like that. But how much will you take? I think its time we used THAT method."

"'THAT method'? Look, I'm not who you think I am. I was pushed into a mirror by Shadow Italy and the next thing I know is-" Italy started.

"Silence!" The German shouted, "Enough of your tricks. Your coming with me." He said grabbing Italy and forcing him to walk. Italy had no idea what was going on.

"Do they think I'm Shadow Italy? Was he a prisoner here?" Italy asked himself, "I wonder where Germany is taking me?" He glanced at the German.

"Um, where are you taking me?" He asked. The German glared at him.

"I'm taking you to Lord Prussia. He'll knew what to do with you." He smiled, again, in a way that Italy wasn't comfortable with.

Japan was cutting up some suchi when Shadow Italy walk in. Shadow Italy waved at Japan.

"Chio, Japan!' He said. Japan smiled at Italy.

"Oh, Italy-kun. Knnichiha, did you enjoy your time with Germany?"

"Yeah, I thought myself as a strong country. Sometimes I feel so weak." Shadow Italy said with a fake, gloomy face. Japan smiled and put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Italy-kun. Some day, you will be a strong nation." Japan said.

"You think so?" Shadow Italy said. Japan nodded.

"I believe so. You should believe to, Italy-kun." He said. Shadow Italy put his hands in the air and had a big smile on his face.

"PASATA! Ve!" He said. He noticed a knife and grabbed it. Japan stared at him. Shadow Italy waved his hand.

"I'll help you with the suchi, Japan!" He lied. Japan smiled.

"Thank you, Italy, but I can do it myself." He said. Italy shrugged.

"Okay." He put the knife down, "Well, see you around, Japan.." And he skipped out of the room.

"I sense the mood and refrain from speaking the truth about his strong country." Japan smiled, "I only said those things to make him happy." and he went back to making the suchi, "He is acting strange."

Germany pushed Italy in a richly covered, palace-like room. Italy stood there, dazed at the clean, rich room. A man in a red cape walked in and sat on his chair that looked like a throne. He had a red hat covering his face and he pointed the sword to Italy. The German forced Italy to one knee and forced him to bow his head.

"Is this Italian giving us trouble again?" He said. Germany nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. He now pretends he doesn't know where he is." He said. The man walked up to Italy and forced his head up with the edge of his sword. He glared down at him. Italy could see his face now. He looked like Prussia a lot. His chrism red eyes looked like fire.

"You think you can get rid of awesome me? Try your hardest, Italy!" He said. Italy looked away and tried getting up. But the German pushed him down on his knees again.

"I don't know what's going on! Let me go! I'm not from here, wherever 'here' is!" Italy said. Prussia raised his eyebrows as he stared at him.

"Hmm, he's not as feisty as he was yesterday. Perhaps he is starting to cower beneath awesome me!" He said, chuckling. He turned away.

"Take him to the pit. Let's see how hunger takes him."

"Yes, my Lord." Germany said. Italy struggled.

"No! Let me go! I don't know what your talking about." Italy screamed. Prussia looked back. As the German dragged Italy behind, Prussia held up a hand.

"Wait. Leave him here wif me. I will refresh his memory." He said. The German dropped Italy and left the room. Italy sat up. Prussia knelt down beside him.

"You don't know where your grandfather left his awesome treasure?"

"No, I don't know what your talking about." Italy said. Prussia helped him up,"Come sit wif me and we can discuss it over some tea." He and Italy sat outside on a balcony. Prussia took a sip and smiled at Italy.

"Now don't be afraid. Ask me anything."

"Where am I? And why are you a king, Prussia?" Italy said. Prussia looked insulted.

"You don't remember, do you? Maybe three days in that cold prison room washed away your memory. I am ze Great, Powerful, und Awesome Prussia. You are in my country known as ZE Other Side. I am the strongest country in ze world. Any man that has stood up to me has been crumbled to a lap dog who listens to vhatever I tell him to do. No man has beaten me. I have conquered every country ze world has known. I have even conquered America, who used to be ze strongest nation. However, I'm having some trouble wif you. YOU are the only country that has not been conquered by awesome me. But zat von't last for long." Prussia said proudly.

"But you can't have every nation. That's impossible!" Italy said.

"'Impossible' you say? I have conquered every man and beast. No one can defeat me." Prussia said, "Now. Your grandfather, Roman Empire, has hidden some treasure. You should know were zat treasure is." He pointed his sword to Italy, "und your going to help me find it."

"What 'treasure'? I don't know anything about it." Italy said. Prussia snapped. He stood up, drew his sword, and pointed it to Italy's neck.

"You are trying my patience, Italy."

"Why is Germany so mean? Why doesn't he remember me?" Italy whined. Prussia had a confused look on his face.

"Germany'? Do you mean Ludwig? Your guard?"

"His name is Ludwig? What happened to Germany?" Italy began to freak. Prussia took his sword away from Italy.

"Ludwig." Prussia sad putting his sword up. Ludwig walked up and saluted.

"My Lord?"

"Take Italy to the pit. Don't give him anything to eat or drink for three days." Prussia said as he walked away.

"Yes, my Lord." Ludwig bowed.

"What am I going to do?" Italy said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig wrapped some rope around Italy's waist and lowered him into the pit. The light grew fainter and fainter as Italy sank deeper into the pit. When Italy was at the bottom he looked up to the sky. A cage was covered over the pit.

"They don't want anybody to escape." Italy said to himself. He untied the rope around his waist and tugged on the rope to let Ludwig know he was in the pit. The rope was pulled up, and Italy watched it disappear from his grasp. He sighed.

"Who's there?" Came a voice.

"I know that voice." Italy said turning his head, "Japan!"

"You know where I'm from?" the Japanese asked. Italy nodded.

"Yeah, I have a friend that looks like you where I'm from." He said. The Japanese stared at him. He looked confused.

"Where your from? You mean your not from this world?" He asked. Italy shook his head.

"No, before I knew it, I was dragged here by the other me. Then I'm suppose to know where Grandpa Rome's treasure is. I don't know what they want."

"What is your world like?" The Japanese asked. He clinched to Italy's clothes, "please take me with you, I can't stand being here!"

"I don't know what to do. I have to get out of here before the bad me takes over my world. I have to stop Prussia as well." Italy said.

"But what can a country like you do? Your just one and don't have a lot of power."

"I don't know, but I have to get out of here before it's too late. Who are you anyway?" Italy said. The Japanese smiled.

"My name is Lee Mane. I was kidnapped a moth ago. The next thing I know, Prussia has taken over my country. Your name is Italy, right? I heard you were a bad man who liked to destroy things. But your nothing like that." Lee said.

"You've been here for a mouth?! We have to get out of here."

"Hehehehe, I'll go see how Italy is doing in The Other Side." Shadow Italy said as he stepped through the mirror in Italy's room. He found himself in the pit. He noticed Italy and grinned. Italy was sleeping sitting up beside the pit wall. Shadow Italy walked up to him an patted Italy on the head. Italy opened his eyes and looked sleepily up at Shadow Italy.

"You!" Italy said. He glanced over at Lee. Then he remembered that no one but Italy could see his shadow self, "why did you take me here? It's horrible! Prussia takes over everything." Italy told him. Shadow Italy smiled.

"I wanted to see what is was like in your world. I like it better there than here." He said.

"You can't take over my world!" He jumped at Shadow Italy, but he went through him. Italy gasped in surprise. Shadow Italy smiled.

"Opes, forget to let you touch me." He said with sarcasm.

"Bring me home now!" Italy said as he jumped through him again. Shadow Italy yawned.

"Boy, your boring! I think it's time I went back to your world." He walked away and disappeared. Lee looked up at Italy.

"Are you okay, Italy-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said. Italy shook his head.

"No! I'm not okay! I have to get out of here!" He tried climbing the dirt wall, but it was too steep to get a good grip. Lee watched as Italy tried to make his escape, but he gave up after a while.

The next morning, Ludwig called down to Lee.

"Lord Prussia said you can go, Lee." He lowered the rope to Lee. Lee was hesitant. He turned to Italy.

"I can't leave yet. You go on ahead, Lee." Italy said. Lee had a sad look on his face.

"I pray that you can go home soon." He began to climb the rope. Italy watched him leave. He then started to realize his mouth was dry. Italy, however, could only swallow his own spit. His stomach began to growl for hunger as well.

"I hope that Germany and Japan find out about Shadow me before it's too late." Italy sad.

"Germany!" Yelled the happy Shadow Italy. Germany looked up.

"You can't iron my clothes, Italy, if that's what you want." He said. Shadow Italy chuckled.

"No. I-uh...I wanted you to- uh...take the day off. You've been working to hard." He said. Germany stared at him suspiciously.

"You haven't been lately, Italy. You've been acting strange. You didn't sleep with me last nacht. And you haven't been as cheery like you always are." He said.

"Oh, I guess I have a lot on my mind." Shadow Italy said.

"Vell, anyvay, go water the plants." Germany said. Shadow Italy glared at him.

"Why don't you do it, Potato fat German?" he walked away. Germany stared after Italy in shock.

"Was Italy just mad at me? He's never been that angry with me. He's not himself lately." He said. He began to think.

"He's been acting strange ever since ve came back from the Uniform Shop. He's like a different Italy. He's more of a grouch now. I vonder vhat happened?"

Italy awoke to his stomach making the loudest sound he ever heard from inside of him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He began to feel dizzy and his mouth was so dry, he could drink anything if he wanted to. Italy figured today was probably his last day in the pit, but he was weak and was unsure. Ludwig called down to him.

"Lord Prussia vant's to see you." He lowered the rope. Italy grabbed the rope and he was lifted out of the pit. Ludwig force Italy to his pace. Italy was again forced to his knees before Prussia.

"Did you have a good time in ze pit?" Prussia smiled, "now you vill tell me vhere Roman Empire hid his treasure, ja?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know!" Italy said. Prussia sighed in annoyance. He had enough of Italy.

"My sword is very hungry for blood, Italy. It hasn't had a taste of it in a few veeks. If you don't tell me vhere Roman Empire hid his treasure, I vill make sure you never see the light of day again." He said pointing his sword to Italy's neck. Italy swallowed.

"I don't..." Italy began, but Prussia cut Italy on his left shoulder. Italy let out a yelp.

"Nein, you DO know! Vhere is the treasure!?" Prussia insisted. Italy said nothing. He held his wound and looked away. Prussia cut Italy on his other shoulder and licked the blood off his sword.

"Tell me! My blade is enjoying your blood. It's tasty." He said. Italy still said nothing, but tears started to develop in his eyes. Prussia smiled.

"Maybe you need another push. Ludwig, bring ze other to me." He said lifting Italy's chin with his sword. Ludwig bowed and left the room.

"Hehehe, maybe this vill be convincing enough." He turned Italy's head to the door. The door opened and Ludwig brought in another Italian. Italy's eyes widened.

"Romano!" He said. Romano didn't look like himself. He looked as if he was half aware of what was going on around him. Italy glared at Prussia.

"What did you do to him?"

"Notzing, I just gave him a dose or two. But he hasn't told me anyzing. Und he's more stupid zan you." Prussia smiled.

"He drugged Romano? Is he that obsess to find Grandpa Rome's treasure that he would try something like that?" Italy said to himself. Prussia walked over to Romano.

"I brought him in here for a reason." He grabbed Romano's hair and brought his sword to his neck, "If you don't tell me vhere Roman Empire's treasure is, you and you brother vill die. If you do tell me, you two can go free."

"But I-" Italy started. Prussia brought the sword closer to Romano's neck. Italy was about to cry. Prussia was so mean and cruel. He didn't know where his grandfather hid this so called 'treasure', but he figured Prussia wouldn't be happy unless he had an answer. Italy decided to make up a place.

"Okay. Grandpa Rome hid the treasure in-" Before Italy could finish, a sword landed inches away from Prussia.

"Prussia! Sow yourself!" Said a voice.

"Ludwig, go see who zat ist." Prussia said with an annoyed look on his face. Ludwig went to the balcony and looked down. He began to sweat.

"L-Lord Prussia-it's-" He couldn't finish. Prussia sighed, dropped Romano, and looked down the balcony. He glared, clinched his teeth, and hissed.

"Spain! Vhat are you doingk here!?" he said. Spain was sitting on a brown horse and raised his sword in the air at Prussia.

"Today is the day, Prussia! I cannot allow you to torture innocent people. By the sword of Spain, I will vanquish you!" He said, "Today you fall!" Prussia had a angry face. He glared at Ludwig.

"Take those Italians back to prison. I'll handle this unawesome once, loving friend." He turned to another German, "Bring me my sword! I vill make him cry like a girly boy!" Ludwig dragged Romano and Italy away. A girl like Hungary walked up.

"Hungary!? Help us! Help us!" Italy screamed as she walked by. Hungary stared after Italy. Then she glared at Prussia. She stormed up to him. Prussia smiled at her.

"Prussia! I'm tired of the way you treat people like they're animals. If worst comes to worst, I Will raise my sword to yours!" She said.

"Hungary. Please, not now. Spain is trying to attack awesome me!" He smiled at her, "But there is one thing you can do." He walked up to Hungary. Hungary walked back into a wall. Prussia slapped his hands to the wall above Hungary.

"Hungary..." He said as he pulled a strain of her hair back behind her ear, "it is a beautiful, awesome name. It fits you." He moved his hand behind her neck and forced her lips to his. Hungary tried pushing him away, but Prussia didn't budge. She then bit his lips. Prussia moved away from her in shock and wiped his hand across his mouth. He smiled as he saw the blood.

"Hungary." He chuckled, "you added some spice to that kiss." Hungary glared.

"I hate you! I hope Spain takes care of you." She said. Prussia chuckled.

"Zat is not possible. You gave me good luck kiss, so I vill vin!"

"Your despicable!" She spat. Prussia smiled.

"Come now. Is zat anyvay to talk to your husband? If you didn't marry me, Hungary, you vould've still been my prisoner. Und zat girly boy Austria vouldn't have gone free. I've given you anyzing you vhat." He said. Hungary gave him a sneaky look.

"Not everything, Prussia. You haven't giving me my freedom." She said. Prussia glared at her.

"Your not happy? Vhy!?"

"I'd rather be with Lord Austria than be your prisoner." She said.

"'Lord Austria'? Nein! I'm am ze only king! ME!" He walked away.

Italy slapped Romano across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Romano!" He said. Romano began to realize where he was. He noticed Italy. He smiled.

"Oh, Veniciano! I tried to save you, but they captured me." He said. Italy stared at his brother. Why did Romano look so happy all of a sudden?

"Romano? What happened to you. You used to be a grouchy face." He said. Romano gave him a confused face.

"That's you! I wonder where their keeping the pasta?" Romano said. Italy stared at his brother. He was NEVER like this before. He was always angry and wished he was better than Italy. But now...he was happy and acted like a goof.

"Is this what Romano is like on this side?" Italy said to himself. Romano chuckled.

"I wonder where the pasta is! Hey, why is this door here!?" He seemed like he was still a little out of it. Or was he just retarded? Italy heard the door open.

"Psttt! Come with me." Hungary said. Italy smiled.

"Gratsi!" He said.

"Shh, we can't let Prussia know about this." She said, "I know how you can get home. I know your not the Italy we all know."

"Where is the way? We have to stop Prussia first." Italy said. Hungary stared at him.

"But what can you do? Your just a one country." She said.

"I don't know. But I have to try." Italy said. Hungary stared at him a moment then she smiled.

"I understand. Let me help you. We'll get rid of Prussia."


	3. Chapter 3

Italy, Romano, and Hungary walked through an underground tunnel that was lit by light blubs hanging from the ceiling. Italy and Romano looked around in wonder. Hungary noticed their looks.

"It is Prussia's secret tunnel. He uses it to move from one country to another. He has a room down here where he keeps treasures of other nations. We will find the mirror that will take you home there." She said.

"Hey, Hungary? I thought you were married to Austria?" Italy said. Hungary stared at him.

"Who told you that!?" She seemed surprised at his question.

"Well where I come from your married to Austria. Or at least you were." He said shrugging. Hungary looked away.

"I...I wanted to marry Lord Austria. But Prussia invaded. He told me that if I didn't marry him, he would kill Austria. I didn't want to...but if I didn't-" She couldn't finish as if the rest bothered her.

"So he forced you to marry him?" Italy said, guessing at her troubled words. She nodded.

"I haven't seen Austria sense then. I do love Prussia, but not the way he thinks. In fact, I'm not even sure if I love him anymore. I have seen him murder people. I have seen his blood-stained hands. Sometimes he'd returned from conquering a country, and his hands would be covered in blood. He always had a pleased smile when he did something like that, oblivious to the wrong of it. The only thing that ever entered his mind would be that he conquered it and grew stronger."

"Oh crap! He'sa bloody murderer!" Romano said. Italy gave him a look which meant, 'Yeah? You did know that before?'. He couldn't understand why this Romano was brainless. He always cowered under his brother. But now. Italy just felt confused. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Italy felt sick, and he grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Hungary and Romano stared at him. Italy shivered as he held his abdomen. After a few seconds, he felt pain and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. His own blood. His stomach bleed.

"Why?" Italy wondered out loud. The he yelped and held his hand to his arm. It was painful, and Italy knew that his arm was cut. Italy trembled and began to fell extremely hot. He gripped the right side of his chest.

"Italy! What's wrong!?" Hungary said.

"I-I'm burning! My heart it feels like it's burning..." He then let out a scream of agony as the pain inside him grew intense.

"Hey, Veneciono!" Romano cried as he rushed to his brother's side. Italy let out another cry of agony as his leg began to stain red. He feel to the dirt-tunnel floor. Romano stared at him in shock and shook him.

"Hey, Stupido Brother! Get a hold of yourself!" Italy panted painfully on the floor.

"It-it has already begone. Shadow Italy...he..." He couldn't finish as he fell into an unconscious state. Hungary knelt down beside him and put two fingers to his neck. She looked at Romano, who had a fearful look in his eyes.

"He is still alive. But we need to hurry and heal his wounds." She looked around the tunnel, "Only the three of us are here, but where did he get those wounds all of a sudden?" Romano shrugged.

"I don't know'e. But I'ma not just going to sit here and watch my grumpy brother die." He picked up Veneciono and laid him over his back, "How far is it?"

"It's not too far. But are you sure you can carry him on your own?" Hungary said as she pointed down the tunnel.

"Don't you 'aworry about me'e! I only care about Veneciono." Romano said sternly. Hungary nodded and lead Romano down the cave with Italy in tow. Romano glared at his younger brother.

"Don't you dare die!" He said to himself.

It was during the night and Germany was sleeping soundly in his bed. The door to his room creaked open slowly. A hand clinched around the door slowly. It was Shadow Italy, but he wasn't dressed like Italy anymore. He was dressed in the army suit is country represented. His eyes were no longer light-brown, but a dark shade of purple. He walked slowly to Germany's bed, not wanting to wake him. He was holding a dagger in his right hand. He stared down at the sleeping German a moment, then he raised the dagger to an attacking stance. He was going to kill Germany...tonight. He didn't want anyone to stop him either. He stuck forward, but he was stopped by the German's hand. They both glared at each other.

"So...you were waiting for me." Shadow Italy said.

"I had my suspicions of you. Who are you? And vhat did you do to Italy?" Germany said, gripping the Italian's hand. Shadow Italy gave him a sly, murderous look.

"I am Italy. And I will kill you." He said, licking his lips. Germany was a little disturbed by this insane Italian. He pushed his way past him and ran out the door. There was something in those purple eyes that Germany didn't like. He ran to the kitchen, locked the door shut, and ran to a drawer. He scrambled around in the darkness trying to find a gun. Then rain started to pour. Germany at last found a gun, but heard a disturbing sound come from the door. Germany turned to the door. The wood of the door was...breaking. A dagger stabbed the wood and it made a cracking sound that sent shivers down Germany's spine. The insane Italian was after him! And it looked like he wanted to get to Germany. Germany gripped the kitchen sink and pointed the gun at the door. Germany panted and his blood began to shiver. He was trapped here, and his only escape was the kitchen door as well as the outside door. But Germany couldn't move. The wood broke open, and Germany saw the murderous eyes before him.

"I found you." The Italian said. He pulled back the wood and the door gave in and broke. Germany blocked himself at the explusion from the door made it broke to pieces. Shadow Italy walked slowly towards Germany and had an evil, pleased look on his face. Germany, now starting to feel creeped by this freak, pointed his gun at him.

"Stay back! I vill shoot!" He warned. Shadow Italy grinned.

"Just try it, Germany-" Shadow Italy couldn't finish as the German pulled the trigger. Germany panted as he saw the motionless, insane Italian stand before him with a bullet in his abdomen. He seemed dead. Germany let out a sigh of relief. He still trembled as he lowered his gun. Then the Italian grinned. His purple, murderous eyes looked up at the German. He began to chuckle. Germany re-pointed his gun at the Italian that gave him chills.

"You missed." He said.

"Ja, I intended to." Germany said, his voice trembling.

"I can see you don't mess around when you're pushed to the edge. Too bad you missed, though. But you know what would happen if you killed me." Shadow Italy said. He continued walking towards Germany. Germany glared.

"I just gave you a warning shot! Ze next one vill be pointed to your head!"

"Should you really be doing that, Germany? If you kill me..." He began to laugh, "you'll just kill Italy." Germany froze. What did this insane Italian know about Italy? Shadow Italy was close enogh to Germany that he grabbed his gun. Germany was still paralyzed.

"Vhat do you know about Italy?"

"Must I remind you?" He said, rolling his eyes in an annoyed way, "I am Italy."

"Nein! Italy isn't a monster like you!" He said pointing his gun at Shadow Italy. Whoever this person was, he wasn't Italy. He couldn't be. Italy would never be this disgusting, blood lust, ugly, murderous...thing! Germany gasped as Shadow Italy slapped the gun out of his hands, and grabbed his throat. Germany gasped for air. Shadow Italy grinned. He reached to Germany's arm and cracked it out of place. Germany screamed in pain. Shadow Italy dropped him and Germany fell to the floor, agonizing.

"look at you now. I used to think you were great, but now I'm taking control!" Shadow Italy said. He kicked Germany, but heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. He looked slowly towards the exploded door he broke through, and saw Japan pointing his katana at him.

"Italy, I don't want to hurt you. Please, leave Mr. Germany alone and forget about killing." He said. Shadow Italy stared at him a moment, then he laughed as thunder and lightning clashed.

"Ah, Japan. I know you. Your the one who always makes the rice balls with me. If I didn't know any better, I think your trying to make peace with me."

"Hai, that is my intention." He said. Shadow Italy glared at him.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's going to work. I think I'll enjoy this more if I kill you both. Then poor little Veneciono will be all alone. I'll be the only thing he sees. He'll share my pain. I'll make sure of that. Him and I, together, alone forever." He said. Japan dashed towards Shadow Italy and they both fell into an engaging battle. Germany watched with worry.

"Don't kill him, Japan! He's Italy!" He shouted. Japan fell of balance when he heard that. He was able to cut Shadow Italy on the arm. But Shadow Italy took Japan's fall to his advantage. He kicked the sword out of Japan's grasp, and pushed him to the floor. Shadow Italy squeezed Japan's throat, as Japan gasped for air. Shadow Italy chuckled.

"I can't wait to see Veneciono's face when he finds out your dead. He'll be so heartbroken. I just love the thought of it!" He said. But he stopped laughing when he heard a gun load. He turned his head to Germany. Germany was pointing his gun at him.

"Go ahead." the evil Italian said, "Kill me! It won't matter. Italy will die anyway. We will both die together. And well play only together! We'll have lots of fun as we kill each other off!" He said. Germany shot him in the leg, forcing the Italian off Japan. Germany grabbed Japan and they ran out the kitchen door. Shadow Italy watched them leave and laughed eerily.

"You can run, but you can't hide. I'll find you. I'll find you both."

Dust blew in the wind as Prussia and Spain walked to each other. Prussia smiled at Spain in a devilish way.

"You can still give up if you vish. Or you can die. Either vay you're going to lose. Kesesese!"

"Not this time, Senor Prussia. Today you will fall." Spain said. Prussia glared at him.

"If you vish death, then so be it." He said as he pulled out his sword. Spain showed him an ax. They were both silent as if they were waiting for one to make the first move. Spain swung his ax forward at Prussia. Prussia smiled and blocked it with his sword. Then Spain made a side turn in the shape of a C, pulling his ax behind. Prussia swung the ax away, and thrashed his sword at Spain's left arm. Spain saw Prussia's attempt, and pushed the sword away with his ax. Spain attempted to cut Prussia's leg, but Prussia jumped up and away from the ax. Spain smiled.

"You are lucky, Prussia. Not many people can last ten seconds beneath my ax."

"Shut up, Spanish country! I can see vhere you swing. Your so predictable! And to think that ve vere once buddies." Prussia said. Spain pointed his ax at Prussia.

"Those days are gone, Prussia. I told you not to seek for world power and now look what you turned into. A beast! A monster!" He said. Prussia laughed.

"I'm enjoying it, Spain. Even Russia trembles before me. And zat fat America couldn't even lift a finger against me. You should be afraid too, Spain. But I'm surprised zat you're fighting me."

"I only raise my ax to you Prussia because you take innocent lives without remorse. I'm only trying to stop you from becoming too powerful."

"You are too late, Spain. I am ze most powerful country in ze vorld." Prussia said. Spain smirked.

"Oh is that what you are. I thought of you as a coward." He said. Prussia stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Vhat did you call me!? A coward!? I'll show you a coward!" He took his sword and tried stabbing Spain's chest. Spain blocked him with his ax. Prussia and Spain pushed each other forward and backward, waiting for one of them to give up their strength.

Voices. That was the first thing Italy heard. They were muffled. He tried opening his eyes, but found it difficult. His arm and his right leg felt stiff. His stomach felt tied like he was going to varmint any moment. Italy sighed, but it came out a moan. He opened his eyes at last, but it was all blurred. The voices were becoming clear. One was Hungary and the other was Romano.

"We can't just sit here forever'e! We have to stop Prussia!" Romano said, slamming his hands on a table. Hungary grabbed his arm.

"Take it easy! Ve'll find a vay. But ve can't decided anything until Italy vakes up." She said. Romano gave out a frustrated growl and looked away. Italy turned his head to their voices. His eyes began to clear. Hungary noticed he was awake. She walked up to him. She smiled.

"How do you feel, Italy?"

"Like I gave birth to an alien. Where am I anyway?"

"You passed out in the tunnel. Ve brought you to Prussia's secret room with all the treasures. You vere in bad shape. I treated your vounds." She said. Italy tried getting up, but his body refused.

"Don't get up. You are still too veak to walk." Hungary told him.

"I'll take your word for it." Italy said.

"Now that he's awake we can find'e out what were going to do." Romano said.

"Where is Prussia now?" Italy asked.

"He's busy with Spain." Hungary told him, "He sent you both away when he arrived."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Italy said remembering, "Well, we need to figure out a way to get rid of him. Maybe if we made a surprise attack?"

"Surprise attacks don't vork on Prussia." Hungary said. Italy thought for a moment.

"If he's attacking Spain then we need to join in the battle." He got up and grunted.

"Don't!" Hungary said.

"I'm okay now, Hungary. We need to stop Prussia now."

"But the mirror that takes you back to your world isa in here. You can leave'e now while you still have the chance'e." Romano said. Italy shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until I help you."

"Okay, Italy. Let's do it together." Hungary said. Romano looked like he wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Spain laughed.

"You are making things interesting, Prussia. I didn't think this battle will still be on. I figured one of us would have died already." He said. Prussia smiled.

"It ist over, Spain." He said. There was a sword on the ground behind Spain. Prussia jumped forward, and before Spain could react, Prussia stabbed him. Spain fell to the ground. Prussia laughed.

"I told you! You cannot vin against me!"

"Prussia!" Italy shouted. Prussia looked back and smiled.

"Italy. How nice to see you."

"I'm going to stop you, Prussia! Here and now!" Italy said. Prussia stared at him, then he laughed, "I don't think one country alone can stop me. Hehehe!" He turned to one of the Germans, "Give him a weapon. A sword should be nice." Italy felt stiff. He felt brave a second ago, but now. He felt like waving a white flag instead of fighting Prussia. Italy knew he wasn't alone. He had Hungary and Romano with him. Hungary took out her blade, but Romano started waving a white flag. Hungary handed him a sword. Romano stared at it.

"Vhat?" Hungary asked, "You don't like my sense of style?" Romano took it hesitantly. Italy pulled out the sword. It was heavy, and Italy almost couldn't lift it. Prussia smiled mockingly at Italy.

"You can go first. Kesesese!" He said. Italy swung the sword at Prussia wildly. Prussia was blocking the sword as if it was nothing.

"You swing that sword like a girl. So carelessly!"

"You think that just because I'm a girl, I can't fight like a man?" Hungary said from behind him. Prussia was shocked at first, but he blocked Hungary's sword. Romano screamed and ran towards Prussia. Prussia easily blocked it and swung it away like it was a child's toy. The sword was forced out of Romano's grasp. Prussia forced his back to the wall.

"I'll take care of you first. Then I'm going after your brother." He said, pointing the sword to Romano's neck. Romano looked away. Prussia smiled, but faded as he was stabbed in the abdomen by Hungary.

"Give back Silesia! And the other countries too!" She said. Prussia held his stomach and glared at Hungary. He smiled and lunged his sword at her. Hungary blocked it, but Prussia kicked her shin, and stabbed her arm. She let out a painful cry while he laughed.

"I'm surprised at you, Hungary. I thought you loved me."

"I'd rather be with Lord Austria!" She said. Prussia frowned. Italy stabbed his arm. Prussia pulled out his sword and glared at Italy. Italy stared at him in shock.

"Did I-"

"You sure did, Italy! You attacked me!" He jumped at the Italian, drawing his sword to his chest. Hungary and Romano, as well as Spain who was watching the battle, gasped as Italy was buried under Prussia. They were both still. Then Italy pushed Prussia off him. Prussia gasped, trying to figure out what had happened. He held the side of his body. It was red with blood. He growled. The four nations stood before him. Prussia glared at them.

"Don't stare at me like I'm veak! I'm ze Awesome Prussia!"

"Forget it, Prussia." Spain said, "You lost this battle."

"But how? How could one country defeat me!?"

"Because your not a king, Prussia. You're nothing but a beast." Hungary said. Prussia looked away, not wanting to admit his defeat.

"You can't conquer every country, Prussia. It's impossible." Italy said, "You can go to prison if you like. Then you can still be alive.

"Forget it'e. He should go to Death Row!" Romano said.

"Nein! I von't lose! You have to kill me first!" Prussia spat.

"I can't kill you, Prussia. I don't have the heart to do it." Italy said. Prussia looked away. He bit his lip.

"Fink. I'd rather be alive zan go to prison or die anyvay."

"Are you sure this it the mirror?" Italy asked when they returned to the tunnel. It was had golden diamonds around the reflecting glass. Hungary nodded.

"Zis ist ze one." She said. Italy put a hand on it and it began to glow. Romano grabbed his brother's arm.

"You've always been'a rotten brother. I used to be afraid of you, but now, I think I can live with it." He said. Italy smiled.

"That's funny. Because where I come from I'm scared of you, Romano." He said. Romano stared at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well. Make sure you destroy the mirror when your on the other side. Unless you want our Veneciono to come back to haunt you."

"Have a safe journey home. And kick that Italy's butt vhen you get zere." Hungary said. Italy smiled a goodbye to them and stepped through the mirror.

Germany carried Japan on his back, away from his house. They were running away from Shadow Italy. Germany stopped and gasped for air.

"Ve are still not safe. Ve have to get away." He said to himself. Japan let out a quiet moan.

"Mr. Germany?" He said.

"Japan, are you alright?" Germany asked him. Japan rubbed his neck.

"Hai, I think so. Are we safe?"

"Nein, ve are still not safe."

"Mr. Germany, that was Italy." japan said. Germany stared at him.

"Zat monster? He can't be Italy und he's not!"

"I saw his face. I think it was Italy-kun."

"I saw his face too, Japan! He was not Italy." Germany said. Japan shook his head.

"It was Italy-kun." He said. Germany froze. Was Italy really that monster? He didn't have time to think of the possibility, because Shadow Italy came up from behind them and attempted to stab them with the knife he still held. Germany grabbed Japan and they lept out of the way. Japan was surprised that Germany touched him, but he understood that Germany was only saving his life.

"Thank you, Mr. Germany."

"You are welcome, but ve have to get avay from him." Germany said. Shadow Italy was watching them like a vulture was watching pry. Germany and Japan tried running away. But every turn they took, Shadow Italy was right there following them. He walked calmly after the fleeing friends. The friends looked around wildly, trying to find a way to get away from him.

"Ve have to get away!" Germany said to himself. Shadow Italy ran up to Germany and jumped on his back. Germany tried shaking him off, but Shadow Italy remained on his back. He raised his knife, preparing to kill him.

"Now I have you!" He said.

"Shadow Italy, stop!" Came a voice. The three of them looked to the voice. It was Italy!

"Italy, Stay back. Ve'll take care of him." Germany said as he through Shadow Italy off him. He pined him to the ground and took the knife from his hands. Germany then raised the knife to kill him.

"No! Leave him, Germany!" Italy said. Germany and Japan stared at him in shock.

"V-Vhat did you say?" Germany asked as he still held Shadow Italy on the ground.

"You heard me! I said leave him! He's mine and mine alone to deal with. If you kill him, you'll only kill me. He is me!" Italy said. Germany stared at his friend a moment.

"Alright, I leave it to you zen." Germany said as he got off of Shadow Italy. But Shadow Italy didn't go after Germany, he grinned at Italy.

"Hey, Veniziono. I thought you were stuck on The Other Side?"

"I was, but Prussia is in prison now. But you can't leave, Shadow Italy. You belong in my heart. I know I don't have power, but you do. I'm afraid of fighting, but you're not. But, I think I know how you feel." Italy told him. Shadow Italy glared.

"How should you know how I feel? You don't understand me at all!" He said, "I'm stronger than you!" He began to laugh.

"I think...I understand you now." Italy told him. Shadow Italy stopped laughing and glared at him.

"What!?"

"You are jealous of me because I have friends and people who care about me. You don't have friends, so you want me to feel the same pain you felt."

"But-" Shadow Italy said, but Italy continued.

"You won't be pleased if you kill my friends. It will only hurt you more. I can be your friend. Then maybe you won't be so lonely anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore." Italy said. He reached out his hand to Shadow Italy. Shadow Italy glared at him and walked up to him like he was going to hit him. But then he took Italy into an embrace. He began to cry.

"I never thought...you cared about me. I thought you hated me. I thought..." He couldn't finish. Italy returned his embrace.

"You can come home now." He told him. Shadow Italy cried and smiled from his heart. It was like a warm feeling embraced him like he never felt before. He disappeared inside Italy, leaving Italy hugging himself. A moment later, he smiled. Germany and Japan were surprised that that came from Italy.

"Italy?" Germany asked.

"Is it over?" Japan asked. Italy smiled.

"Si, It is over. Shadow Italy is a part of me now." He walked away a few steps, then turned and smiled.

"Come on, Germany and Japan. Let's go home!" He said.

"Ja." Germany said.

"Hai." Japan smiled. As the trio went back home, the sun began to rise. Three shadows were following the friends. Italy's, Shadow Italy, was smiling from his heart.

The end.

{I apologize from the long wait. I went on a vacation, and wrote the story there. But I accidentally deleted the last part where Germany and Japan where trying to get way from Shadow Italy and all the way to the end of the paragraph. So I had to write it by memory. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of Through the Mirror.}


End file.
